This invention relates to the production of arylene sulfide polymers. In one aspect, this invention relates to the production of high molecular weight arylene sulfide polymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to the production of high molecular weight phenylene sulfide polymers.
High molecular weight arylene sulfide polymers are known in the art, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,177 is exemplary of a process for making these polymers. Although this patent represents a significant and valuable advance in the art, there is a need for a simplified process for decreasing the total polymerization cycle time, thereby permitting increased polymerization reactor productivity.